Gangsta!
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Sirius gana una apuesta con sus amigos. Sirius tiene complejo de El Padrino durante este tiempo. ¿Sobrevivirán Peter, Remus y James al mandato del caprichoso Black? Terminado


**Gangsta!**

- Déjame recapitular, James, porque tengo algunas dudas. - dijo Remus con mirada tranquila.

- Moony, viejo, compa, cuate, hermano del... - dijo James, intentando la Sonrisa Carismática Patentada Potter (tm), pero el estar con los pies sin tocar el suelo porque uno de tus mejores amigos te está levantando sus buenos diez centímetros del suelo hacía que perdiera un poco - o todo- el efecto de la misma.

Remus, como si no hubiera escuchado la interrupción, sonriendo amablemente, como quien comenta sobre el clima, habló.

- Tú y Sirius hicieron una apuesta. -

- ... este... sip...-

- A pesar de que desde la apuesta que Sirius perdió y se tuvo que quitar toda la ropa en el Gran Salón haciendo un striptease al ritmo de 'Wild Thing' y nos castigaron por DOS MESES a _todos nosotros_ se los prohibí. -

- ... este... sip... otra vez.-

- Entonces, a pesar de las continuas súplicas y amenazas de Moony aquí presente, apostaron en el resultado de quidditch que serían el sirviente del otro en caso de que el equipo al que le iban ganara.- añadió Peter, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, de pie detrás del prefecto.

- ... este... sip... pero creo que se nos está haciendo tarde para clases, ¿porqué mejor no nos...?-

Remus clavo la mirada en los ojos de James, que decidió que el molestar a un licántropo en _cualquier _época del mes podía ser peligroso, y siendo hijo único quería continuar con la familia Potter, gracias.

- Gracias Peter... y ahora James, aquí llegamos a la parte en que no comprendo del todo, y sé que tú, siendo tan supuestamente inteligente, podrás ayudar. - dijo el prefecto en el tono que tiene un profesor cuando está a punto de decir la tarea antes de las vacaciones de verano.- Veamos: si tú y Sirius apostaron que CADA uno sería el sirviente del otro... ¿cómo es que Peter y yo también tenemos que ser el sirviente de Sirius? ¿Podrías explicarme esa pequeñísima pero tan, tan, _**tan**_ importante cuestión, por favor? - preguntó sin subir la voz en lo más mínimo, pero con la Mirada Aterradora Patentada Lupin (tm), que podía hacer que los calcetines se encogieran sobre si mismos.

James tragó, nervioso, buscando apoyo en Wormtail, pero él también lo veía con su propia versión de esa mirada. Sirius, muy contentamente, se limaba las uñas en la ventana de su habitación, tarareando la última canción de The Weird Sister, viéndose demasiado alegre de estar vivo y observando esa situación.

- Verán, Moony, Wormy, mis queridos, queridos, queridísimos amigos... que digo amigos, hermanos... - dijo con una sonrisa, buscando con la vista objetos que pudieran ayudar contra un licántropo y un animago enfurecidos. - Padfoot y yo estábamos afuera, cerca del lago escuchando el partido del Pride of Portree y del Puddlemore United, muy tranquilos, involucrándonos en nuestros propios asuntos.....-

- _"¡Y ahí va la quaffle! ¡Wood a Taylor, Taylor a Smith, Smith a Wood, se acercan a la keeper Catriona McCormack y....! ¡BLUUUUDGER CONTRA WOOD, QUE PIERDE LA QUAFFLE! ¡Quaffle recuperada por Trahern del Pride of Portree!" -_

_- ¡AJÁ! ¡Ajá-ajá-ajá! ¡Te dije que Los Pride ganarían! ¡Oh sí, oh sí! -_

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estamos hablando del Puddlemore United, campeón veintidós veces de la liga! ¡Es juego de niños contra ese equipo, su único jugador bueno es Catriona! -_

_- Mortal de poca fe, tus blasfemias te costarán caro y serás castigado. -_

_- Si estás tan seguro de eso, Paddy, ¿qué te parece una apuesta? Si el Pride gana, seré tu esclavo por todo un fin de semana. Y cuando gane el Puddlemore United, tú serás mi esclavo por el fin de semana. -_

_- Tu ego es posiblemente lo único que compite con el mío, Prongs, amigo del alma. No sé, esa apuesta suena demasiado..... amateur, para nosotros. -_

_- ¿Miedo de perder, Black?-_

_- ¡En tus mejores sueños, Potter! Pero... ¿qué dices si lo hacemos más interesante e incluimos a los queridos Moony y Wormtail? Worms le va a los Bats y como también es un equipo de segunda podemos decir que le va al Puddlemore, y al querido lobito no le interesa mucho el quidditch, por lo que me porto generoso y dejo que también le vaya a tu equipo. - _

_- ... sabes que Mr. Perfecto Prefecto pondrá el grito en el cielo. Y nuestras joyas familiares más o menos por ahí también... muy bien, ¡tenemos un trato! -_

- Yo llevaba un pergamino entonces apuntamos los términos de la apuesta y la sellamos, pero también necesitábamos su firma y... -

- Momento... ¿ese papel sucio con manchas de chocolate que dijiste era para muestra de posibles firmas para el mapa ayer en la tarde? - preguntó Peter.

- ¡Ves, Wormtail! ¡Lo recuerdas! -

- La cosa es, James, que aunque recuerdo haber firmado ese papel, no recuerdo que haya tenido nada escrito. - dijo Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

- Er... bueno... puede que nosotros... antes de que terminara el partido... le hiciéramos al pergamino un hechizo de invisibilidad... -

Remus finalmente soltó a James, cruzándose de brazos para voltear a ver a Peter. Si los dos habían firmado un contrato mágico, no había forma de poderlo romper.

- A mr. Moony le gustaría saber que opina mr. Wormtail. -

- Mr. Wormtail opina que si tanto mr. Prongs como mr. Padfoot son declarados difuntos, el contrato carece de validez.-

- Mr. Moony está de acuerdo con mr. Wormtail, felicitándolo por su buena observación, y le pregunta si desea proceder ahora. -

- De hecho, mis queridos próximamente sirvientes, como podrán constatar en el contrato, cada vez que le hagan daño a mi persona, se agrega un día de servicio, y les recuerdo que en caso de muerte los contratos mágicos se pasan al familiar más cercano hasta cumplirse por completo, que en este caso muy bueno sería con la preciosa Andrómeda o la tierna Narcissa, pero en caso malo podría ser mi querida serpiente menor, o con Bellatrix, la bruja mala del oeste. - dijo Sirius como al aire. - Así que consideraría eso antes de tratar de dañarme.-

Remus y Peter se vieron el uno al otro, considerando las opciones, antes de que el Pettigrew se cruzara de brazos y preguntara.

- Mrres. Wormtail y Moony quisieran saber si la muerte de Mr. Prongs afectaría en algo la situación. -

- ¡HEY! ¡No es mi culpa por completo! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que el Pride de Portree le iba a ganar al Puddlemore United?! ¡Eso era estadísticamente imposible! -

La queja de James fue ignorada por completo, mientras Sirius alzaba la mirada, antes de encogerse de hombros.

- No, no, creo que no. -

Al final, James había terminando convenciendo a Remus y a Peter de que el asesinato de un amigo era muy, muy, exageradamente malo, malo al nivel de Quidditch-cancelado, además de que, sin él, tendrían más trabajo, mismo que Sirius se encargó de que fuera, sin exagerar, mucho.

El joven Black solía dormir a pata suelta sin que un temblor lo despertara. Era probablemente el único alumno que se había quedado dormido en una clase de la McGonagall, y que se había despertado simplemente para atrapar con notoria destreza una bola de papel que alguien le había lanzado, ver a la vieja gata a la cara, parpadear aún con sueño, y preguntar si la clase ya había terminado. El único alumno que había _vivido_ para contarlo, al menos.

Y aún así, la madrugada del viernes, cinco minutos antes de la media noche, les entregó un pergamino llenito con letra minúscula.

- ¿No es linda Narci? - dijo refiriéndose a su prima menor, una Slytherin de tercer año que a pesar de todo poco menos que idolatraba a Sirius, y a quién él había proclamado constantemente querer como hermana menor en lugar de su muy molesto hermano, misma edad, mismos ojos, mismo cabello, _actitud podridamente_ distinta_._.- Le pedí ayuda porque tiene una letra taaan linda y tan compacta... verán que me tomé la delicadeza de dividirles las cosas, y algunas sugerencias de quién puede hacerlas. Ah, y por supuesto, una vez que empiece el fin de semana oficialmente, se referirán a mi como Signore Padfoot. O si no pueden con el italiano, señor Padfoot..- dijo al aire.

Peter había expresado muy bien los sentimientos de los otros dos Gryffindor de quinto año, pero lo dijo de tal forma que no sería considerado repetirlo. Remus, mientras James y Peter se encargaban de insultar a todos y cada uno de los ancestros y parientes de Sirius, que estaba entretenidísimo contestándoles ("No, mi tatarabuelo no hacía eso, ese era mi tío bisabuelo en tercer grado. Y no, mis padres están, para mi desgracia, felizmente casados."), revisó la lista.

Lavandería, desayuno, _manicura_, planchado de ropa, suficientes caramelos como para dejar a Honeydukes en vergüenza...

Una campanada, y la sonrisa de Sirius era taaan insufrible que Remus empezó a temer el fin de semana desde ese momento.

- El Padfoot agradecerá que se cumplan sus servicios a la brevedad posible. Y aunque no está colocado en la lista que se les entregó, el Padfoot quiere un masaje, panquecas con mucha mantequilla, y helado de vainilla antes de irse a dormir. -

Remus supo que había sido una terrible idea dejar que Sirius hubiese leído algunos de sus libros cuando, al hablar, aunque seguía con esa sonrisa bastarda en labios, lo había dicho con acento italiano.

Peter, nuevamente, le leyó la mente.

- Estás tan muerto, Potter. -

Si hubiesen sabido que era la eutanasia, la hubieran pedido a gritos, por la semana que pasaron.

Sí, semana como en siete días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas, demasiados incontables minutos. Nunca antes alguno de los otros tres muchachos había ansiado tanto las detenciones, porque qué lástima, no podían faltar, fuera orden de Signor Padfoot o no.

Peter, para todo el efecto tierno, osito de peluche que tenía, y que él era el que solía aliviar incluso la melancolía de Remus post-luna llena, que conseguía subirle un poco el maltratado autoestima y siempre tenía de los dulces favoritos de cada uno en su baúl, también tenía un carácter que, cuando encendido, era un expelliarmus listo para lanzarse.

¿No se tenía que aclarar que James tenía un carácter vivo que no necesitaba provocaciones para estallar, verdad?

Al parecer el contrato se tomaba muy literal el lastimar a Sirius. Incluyendo cojinazos y tacleadas. Por no mencionar el intento de asfixia de Peter y James hacia Sirius, luego de que el Padfoot le hubiera ordenado a Wormtail ir y besar a Lily Evans.

Remus le había tenido que decir a Peter y a James, muy calmadamente, que a menos que dejaran de atacar a Sirius, estarían sirviéndole toda la vida, que por favor notaran que eso era lo que él quería provocar. Sí, costaba trabajo, esa situación estaba desagradablemente presente para él también, pero les recordaba que ese año eran los OWL, y teniendo que atender a Sirius, no había forma en que pasaran.

Claro que el Black hacía muy difícil el no quererlo golpear. Incluso para Remus, que estaba acostumbrado a controlar los impulsos más violentos y salvajes de su persona, y eso ya era decir, pero el adolescente había aparentemente decidido hacer que sus amigos fueran sirvientes para siempre.

El primer día, había estado calmado. Exceptuando el hecho de que tenían que llamarlo señor, y que prácticamente tenían que hacer todo por él, se habría podido tolerar.

Hasta el incidente Peter-besa-a-Lily, claro, que había terminado con un Peter coloradísimo (tanto por bochorno como por la soberana bofetada que la Ravenclaw le había dado) y un James homicida. Y desde ese momento, Sirius parecía dispuesto a alargar el contrato lo más que se pudiera.

Incluso Remus había alargado un día el contrato, aunque disculpaba esa falta pensando que había sido por el bien de Peter.

El chico, si bien era muy dulce y amable, también solía tener problemas de autoestima que no le confesaba a nadie más que a Remus, siendo la facilidad con la que tenían James y Sirius para hacer prácticamente todo bien lo que más le dolía, y, con respecto al chico Black, el que tronara los dedos y tuviera a cuanta chica quisiera para una cita, en una especie de competencia con James.

Remus entendía bien esto, siendo que él también, aunque trataba de ser cordial, también era distante. Y sin embargo, estaba seguro que, si alguna chica lo conociera y tratara como ellos, se daría cuenta del estupendo chico que era.

Por eso, cuando se presentó la situación, tuvo que ayudar.

Rose Linton era una Hufflepuff de su año, y tanto Sirius como James habían tratado de convencerla de salir con ellos, pero la chica se había rehusado innumerables veces.

A Peter le gustaba desde que, en su segundo año, la chica le había dado un regalo de San Valentín, con la pésima mala suerte de que un Peter nervioso era uno que terminaba como si lo hubieran petrificado, incluyendo los ojos abiertos en susto, por lo que las palabras que se habían dicho se podían contar con una mano. Y en cuanto a hablar, en ese momento podía hablar trol maravillosamente.

- ¡Rose! Un descanso para ojos tristes. - dijo Sirius, desplegando en encanto Black, tomando la mano de la chica, besándola levemente. - Por favor, dile al señor Padfoot que es lo que puede hacer por ti. -

- ¿El señor Padfoot? Nada. -

- Oh... ¿segura? -

- Segura. - dijo, soltándose del brazo de Sirius. - Necesito ayuda, pero más bien de Peter. -

El mencionado chico hizo un "¡EEEEP!" silencioso bastante fuerte.

- ¿De Peter? Pero seguramente yo...- el rostro del Black perdió color en ese momento. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, se alejó un poco para ponerse a brincar, sosteniéndose el pie, viendo a Remus con coraje.

James se adelantó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peter.

- ¡Claro que Pete te ayudará, a él le encanta ayudar! ¿En qué puede ayudarte el ayudante Peter? -

Viendo a James un momento, dudando, la chica dirigió la mirada hacia Pettigrew, sonriendo.

- Verás, sé que eres muy bueno en CCM, y el profesor Keetleburn me dejó un ensayo de recuperación... pero no tengo ni idea de donde empezar. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme... -

El "¡EEEP!" silencioso subió de volumen en los ojos de Peter.

- ¡Estará encantado! - dijo James con su Sonrisa. - Se pueden ver en el campo de CCM luego del almuerzo... o si deseas, para que puedan entrar en tema, pueden tener un almuerzo al aire libre. Pete lleva la comida. Y postre. ¿El viernes a las tres, fuera de la biblioteca?-

La chica sonrió, viendo a Peter, y se sonrojó levemente.

- Me encantaría.-

Pettigrew volvió a murmurar algo que parecía troll, el "¡EEEP!" ya casi gritado en silencio. Con una última sonrisa, despidiéndose de los demás Gryffindor amablemente, se fue, con Sirius (que ya había recuperado la sensibilidad de su pie) y James inclinando la cabeza hacia la forma en que la falda le ondulaba al caminar.

Cuando se fue, los tres voltearon a ver a ver a Peter.

- ¡TIENES UNA CITA CON ROSE LINTON, SUERTUDO BASTARDO! - grito James lo bastante alto para que se supiera por todo el castillo, dándole palmadas a Peter en la espalda. Siendo que el chico seguía con el psicológico Petrificus Totalus eso no fue muy inteligente, porque se inclinó peligrosamente hacia el frente, pero afortunadamente lograron sostenerlo.

- ¿Peter? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Remus.

- Grbalmb. -

- Peter, ninguno de nosotros habla duende. -

- ... creo que voy a vomitar. -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque vas a ser la envidia de todo el quinto año? -

La mirada semiaterrorizada del chico aumentó.

- ... ni siquiera había pensado en eso... -

- Al Padfoot le parece que están olvidando lo importante, como que Worms le pida permiso al señor Padfoot para que pueda salir. - dijo Sirius, cruzando los brazos.

Peter suspiró, derrotado. James y Remus voltearon a ver a Sirius, uno con una mirada asesina, y otro suplicante.

Sirius mantuvo la actitud un momento, para luego poner la mano en el cabello del Gryffindor, revolviéndolo.

- El Padfoot será generoso y te da permiso, pero quiere que al regreso le sean informados todos los detalles. Y también te felicita. - dijo, separándose un poco para extender la mano con su ya inseparable anillo de humor.

Asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca, Peter tomó la mano rápidamente y besó el anillo.

- Y el Padfoot también felicita a Moony y a Prongs. -

- ¿En qué, señor?-

- En que por el pisotón de Moony, el Padfoot tiene la gracia de aumentarles un día más. - dijo con una sonrisa enorme, para darse la vuelta y detenerse. - Hay un charco en el suelo. El Padfoot no puede pasar por aquí. Mr. Moony, por favor, sirva de puente para que el Padfoot seguir el camino hacia el aula de Transfiguración. -

Remus suspiró. Aunque se hubiera aumentado un día, cada vez faltaba menos.

Cuando faltaron veinticuatro horas, Remus empezó a llevar el conteo, presonalizado a segundos. James se preguntaba si sería posible conseguir otro mejor amigo, y Peter trataba de encontrar nuevas formas de tortura (algunas bastante hábiles, a decir verdad) mientras al mismo tiempo mantenía esa sonrisa que suele venir luego de una gran primera cita.

Y Sirius parecía decidido a seguir teniendo sirvientes, o al menos aprovechar lo más posible.

- El Padfoot no puede ser molestado para hacer el ensayo de Adivinación porque tiene una cita con la encantadora Caroline Smith, por lo que Prongs tendrá que hacerlo mientras Moony hace la tarea de Aritmancia de el Padfoot. En la infinita bondad de el Padfoot, Wormtail lo alimentará con uvas verdes sin piel mientras se arregla, para que no se sienta ignorado. - dijo Sirius, con un gesto de su mano.

- ¿Quiere el señor Padfoot ir a la enfermería, siendo el diagnóstico mi pie metido en su trasero? - preguntó Peter, cruzado de brazos. La cita con la adorable señorita Linton había estado bastante bien (más que bien, probablemente. La chica lo había invitado a acompañarla en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. ) pero Sirius se había desquitado de las dos horas en que no había estado.

- ... y ahora el Padfoot también ha decidido que Wormtail le dará un masaje a sus pies. Luego del entrenamiento de quidditch. -

Remus le tapó la boca a Peter antes de que se siguiera complicando las cosas. James parecía tener un rostro del que consideraría la situación divertida si no estuviera él también involucrado.

- Por supuesto. ¿Algo más que deseé el señor Padfoot?-

- Ahora que se menciona, el Padfoot quiere chocolate. El Padfoot tendrá en cuenta la consideración de Moony para siguientes bromas. -

- Su bondad enternece, señor Padfoot. - dijo Remus, inclinando la cabeza.- Si nos disculpa, James, Peter y yo iremos por su comida. -

- ... bien, sí, tienen permiso del Padfoot. Pero traigan muchos tipos de chocolate, por favor. ¡Y waffles! El Padfoot quiere waffles. -

No podía haber terminado de decirlo cuando los tres Gryffindor fueron hacia la puerta, a empujones para salir primero.

- ¡Ah-ah-aah! El Padfoot se siente ofendido que no se hayan despedido como se debe. -

Los tres se detuvieron en ese momento. James parecía estar contando hasta cien, Remus hasta mil, y Peter hasta _el millón_.

- El Padfoot quisiera preguntarles si están concientes de lo que pasa cuando se siente ofendido. -

Imaginaban que podía tener algo que ver con todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin de color rosa fosforecente luego de que habían causado que una bludger le diera directamente en la espalda a James, tirándolo, mientras que él abandonaba su puesto para evitar que el cuatro ojos Potter quedara como Humpty Dumpty en el suelo, pero por supuesto, eso podía ser sólo paranoia pre-OWLS.

- Diecisiete horas, cincuenta y siete minutos, y cuarenta y tres segundos para que termine el contrato.. - murmuró Remus para los tres, que tomaron aire, antes de darse la vuelta a donde estaba Sirius, sentado muy cómodamente en un horripilante puff rojo brillante, acariciando tranquilamente al kneazle moteado de su prima Andrómeda.

Con tanta dignidad y arrogancia como puede tener un adolescente de quince años (que en el caso de Sirius era MUCHA) estiró una mano con un horroroso anillo de humor, que seguramente se estaba riendo de ellos en ese preciso momento.

Tratando de poner el buen ejemplo (y de terminar con todo ese asunto lo antes posible) Remus se adelantó, tomó los dedos de Sirius y besó el anillo, luego tocó con su frente la joyería falsa y se levantó, manteniendo la mirada baja.

Peter parecía estar murmurando hasta de lo que se iban a morir _los nietos_ de Sirius al momento de rozar con los labios la joya, bajando la cabeza un poco y parándose al lado de Remus.

James estaba apenas tomando los dedos de Sirius, arrodillándose, cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta, al mismo tiempo que la abrían, Andrómeda Black, la prima de Sirius y compañera Gryffindor de séptimo grado entraba.

- Perdón por interrumpir chicos, pero ¿no han visto a Rum... ?- la frase se quedó a la mitad mientras la guapa adolescente veía, como en una escena tomada cuadro-por-cuadro (o lo hubiese sido si supieran lo que eran las escenas cuadro-por-cuadro) a su primo con su kneazle en brazos, James Potter con los labios parados y congelados en pose de beso mientras tomaba la mano del ya mencionado Black, y a Remus Lupin, prefecto, y Peter Pettigrew parados al lado de ellos, con las manos cuidadosamente enfrente de ellos.

Nadie dijo nada durante lo que pareció ser horas.

- ... no es lo que parece, Andrómeda. - se apresuró a decir Remus, sintiendo como se ponía rojo.

Peter, quien admiraba y respetaba mucho a la guapa Black, también colorado, asintió vehementemente. James parecía haber quedado congelado en esa posición, mientras Sirius tenía una sonrisa demasiado alegre que parecía decir todo lo contrario.

Andrómeda alzó una ceja.

- ¿Entonces James no está por besar la mano de Sirius mientras ustedes ven? - preguntó.

- Eh... bueno... verás... - intentó valiente -pero patética - mente Remus.

- ... sabía que hacían cosas raras, primo, pero no pensé que le tendría que dar la razón a Bella. - dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa muy Black. - Ven, Rumpleteaser, no es bueno violar el onceavo mandamiento. - dijo al kneazle, que muy contentamente se estiró en el regazo de Sirius antes de saltar al suelo, frotarse contra la pierna de James, y se fue como una bola con patas hasta donde estaba su dueña quien tuvo la delicadeza de cerrar la puerta antes de que se escuchara una carcajada _muy_ poco femenina.

- ¡Está prohibido lastimar al Padfoot! - gritó Sirius inmediatamente con una sonrisa enorme, poniendo las manos enfrente suyo, mientras los otros tres merodeadores lo veían con ansias asesinas. - ¡Si violan el contrato, se aumentan otras veinticuatro horas de compensación!-

Remus sostuvo a Peter para evitar que la tortura se aumentara, porque el muchacho ya había estirado las manos, tratando de alcanzar el cuello del Black, murmurando entre dientes "¡Pero si está muerto ya no se aumenta!". Aún furiosamente rojo, James decidió que el que Peter asesinara a uno de sus mejores amigos seguramente sería malo para ellos, por eso del karma, por lo que también tomó a Pettigrew junto con Remus, sacándolo de la habitación, apenas tomando la capa invisible de su lugar - casi arrancándola, más bien- mientras Remus guardaba el mapa.

- Diecisiete horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos y treinta y tres segundos. - murmuró Remus mientras desenrollaba el mapa. - Veintitrés horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos y cincuenta segundos. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. -

- Tampoco las del Pad... ¡las de Sirius! - dijo Peter.

- Falta menos para que termine esto. Tenemos que resistir. Sigue siendo nuestro amigo, ¿cierto? -

- ... -

- ... -

- ¿Cierto? -

Peter suspiró. - Imaginó que sí. -

- Quizá. Pero si sigue así, - gruñó James - ¡le pasará lo mismo que al Padrino, y lo apuñalaremos por la espalda! -

- Eh... ¿James?-

- ¿Qué? -

- El Padrino nunca fue apuñalado por la espalda. -

- ¡Claro que lo fue! -

- No. Tuvo muchos atentados, pero el Padrino murió de un infarto. -

El Potter se quedó un momento quieto, parpadeando. Peter se reía por detrás de sus manos, mientras Remus trataba de no verse demasiado divertido.

- ¿De quién estoy hablando, entonces? -

- Julio César. -

- ... bueno, sigue teniendo relación. Ese de cualquier manera tenía esclavos, ¿no?-

- ... de cierta manera bizarra, tienes razón. Lo que si vamos a tener es venganza, ¿cierto? -

- ¡Pero claro que sí! -

- Imagino que sería lo justo. -

Las últimas horas del contrato, Remus trató de convencerse de que no era tan mala la situación. Limpiar a gatas era buen ejercicio, tenía que tener mucha concentración para no desmayarse mientras limpiaba los zapatos de Sirius, y era buena revisión el hacerle el ensayo. James y Peter se habían hechizado con Cheering Charms, por lo que nada de lo que Sirius les había ordenado los había alterado. Hasta habían terminado sirviéndolo mejor.

La campanada de las doce fue tan de repente que, si no hubieran visto a Sirius tratar de ir disimuladamente hacia la habitación de los alumnos de quinto año, quizá hubiesen olvidado lo que eso significaba.

James sonrió, dejando _Quidditch a través del tiempo, edición de coleccionistas_ en su asiento, enderezándose.

Peter se levantó, los ojos oscuros brillando demasiado alegremente, terminando de comer una galleta, lamiéndose los labios.

Remus muy tranquilamente se quedó sentado, simplemente, con la varita, moviendo un sillón para interponerse en el camino del ex-señor Padfoot, que se giró con una sonrisa brillante, los ojos paseándose por la sala.

Todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas.

- Pads, amigo del alma... ¿ya no es señor Padfoot, verdad? - preguntó James, golpeando su varita contra la palma de su mano.

- Prongs... ¿no se habrán molestado por eso, verdad? ¡Era un chiste! -

- ¡Claro que no, Sirius! - dijo James. El Black suspiró, antes de que Potter agregara. - Ahora, el que me hayas hecho ponerme una toga, alas doradas, y me hayas puesto a entregarle flores a cada chica que te gusta... -

- Y que hayas hecho que fuera el conejillo de indias toda una tarde a Bellatrix con sus clases de Adivinación.... - dijo Peter con un escalofrío.

- Y por supuesto, que me hayas subastado para el Yule... - añadió Remus, al aire.

- Verás, Paddy, se podría decir que estamos un _**poco **_molestos. - dijo James con la sonrisa que casi cada Slytherin había aprendido a desconfiar, y Sirius lo sabía.

- ¡Era parte del contrato! ¡Vamos, somos amigos! ¿No aceptan una broma entre amigos? -

- No cuando he tenido que masajearte los pies, Black. - dijo Peter. - Por cierto, de verdad, ve con madame Pomfrey y revísalo... yo tenía entendido que sólo algo muerto puede apestar así. -

- Ahora, Sirius... sabías que esto pasaría. - dijo James, rostro falsamente serio. - Así que, compórtate como Gryffindor, y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos. Uno...- dijo James, alzando la varita.

- Dos... - siguió Peter. Padfoot buscó donde o con qué cubrirse de cualquier maldición que le fueran a dirigir.

- ¡Esperen! - dijo Remus. - Sirius tiene razón. Eran las reglas del contrato. - dijo Remus en tono amable. - No te haremos ningún daño, lo prometo. -

James y Peter veían al prefecto como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza de repente. Sirius compartía la expresión de escepticismo que sus otros dos amigos.

- ¿En serio? -

- Por supuesto, Sirius. Lo importante es que se cumplió el contrato, y James y tú ya deben de haber aprendido a no engañar a sus amigos. - dijo en tono comprensivo.

- Oookaaaay... entonces iré a dormir... y no va a haber intentos de asfixia, envenenamiento o apuñalamiento en mi contra... - dijo, aún viéndose incrédulo.

Remus seguía siendo la muestra perfecta de la inocencia.

- Claro que no, Padfoot. -

El joven Black quitó el sillón del camino para subir las escaleras, siempre viendo a sus amigos. Ya que estuvo arriba, pudieron escuchar como decía varios contra maleficios.

Remus sonrió mientras se sentaba, desdoblando El Profeta. James y Peter, finalmente recuperándose del shock, decidieron que tendrían su venganza, aunque no fuera en Sirius.

- ¡Moony! -

- ¿Sí, James? -

- ¿¡Qué fue eso!? -

- ¿Qué fue qué, perdón? -

- ¡Eso! ¡Lo perdonaste! - dijo Peter.

- ¿Lo hice? - preguntó, tranquilamente leyendo la sección de noticias.

- ¡SÍII! - exclamaron los dos Gryffindor, los dos a punto del puchero o del asesinato, lo que fuera lo más fácil.

Remus alzó la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

- Veamos... ¿qué fue lo que dije? Qué no le haríamos daño, ¿cierto? -

- ¡SÍII! - volvieron a exclamar. Por sus expresiones, al parecer el asesinato sería lo decidido.

Remus dobló el periódico sobre sus pierna.

- Dije ningún daño. - una lenta sonrisa se formó en el rostro del usualmente tranquilo Gryffindor. - Nunca dije nada sobre broma. -

La sonrisa de Remus, durante el desayuno, sólo podía ser descrita como complacida. Complacida en un nivel de gato encerrado en la misma habitación con un plato lleno de leche, sin nadie que lo vigilara.

Peter se había declarado su fan número uno.

James había dicho que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de él, pero lo había dicho con una sonrisa de orgullo, como si todo fuera gracias a su compañía.

- Moony, me quito las gafas ante ti. ¡Sublime, magnífico! - dijo James, en el suelo del Gran Comedor, haciendo reverencias.

Peter se reía detrás de una cámara que le había pedido prestada a Moira Evanders.

- Creo que es cierto eso de que tienes que cuidarte de los callados. - dijo Wormtail, inclinando la cabeza.

- Por favor... están exagerando. Después de todo no es la gran... -

- ¡LUPIN, PETTIGREW Y POTTER, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! -

El momento de silencio que siguió al grito de Sirius, que casi había sido confundido con un Howler, muy pronto se rompió ante la risa de los tres Gryffindors, de los cuáles James se había puesto muy feliz a rodar en el suelo, llorando, Remus trataba de controlarse con el rostro entre sus brazos, los hombros temblando violentamente, y Peter se reía mientras trataba de tomar fotos dentro de cuadro.

Sirius se quedó congelado.

Un resoplido de la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

Una tos de los Hufflepuff que sonaba demasiado parecido a una risa contenida.

La mesa Slytherin estalló en carcajadas, incluyendo a Goyle cayendo al suelo, sin poderse molestar en levantarse.

No que se les culpara, realmente. Sirius Black en vestido blanco escotado, el cabello rizado, labios cuidadosamente pintados de rojo, un coqueto lunar en la comisura de los labios.

Algunos alumnos, seguramente muggleborn, empezaron a cantar 'Some like it Hot.' Otro alumno hizo que el aire soplara, causando que el ligero vestido del Black ondulara, haciendo que él tuviera que sostenerse el vestido a menos que se quisiera mostrar las joyas familiares, causando que los pocos alumnos que no habían roto en risas, lo hicieran.

Sirius sonrió, divertido.

- ¡Uhh! ¡Ahh! - exclamó al aire, jugueteando con el vuelo del vestido, parpadeando y haciendo pucheritos.

En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore y Flitwick se reían sin disimulo. La profesora McGonagall tuvo que quedarse quieta unos momentos, antes de finalmente levantarse, y sin siquiera usar un Sonorus, exclamar con toda la potencia de sus pulmones (que dicho sea de paso era bastante).

- ¡BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN Y PETTIGREW! ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡ESTO ES UNA ESCUELA, POR AMOR A MERLIN! -

Y todo volvía a la normalidad.


End file.
